dime que es broma
by sakuken
Summary: naruto namikaze un joven universitario, vividor, amante de las aventuras de una noche...eso cambiara cuando se enamore de una chica en particular ¿te gustan las mujeres?-tengo un plan-*-lo siento solo chicas-*- yo...este SOY GAY XD
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Erase una vez en una cafetería esquinera de una avenida muy transcurrida de Tokio. Era un hermoso día, el sol cantaba los pájaros brillaban (no hay error) pues en este lugar ocurrió una historia de amor algo complicada…pero bueno no falta que se los explique, la historia mismo la hará…pero para eso nos remontaremos al inicio de los hechos.

En la calle principal había una marcha por el derecho de los homosexuales y de los animales, por lo cual las calles se encontraban saturadas de gente. Entre la multitud de pasarelas rosas se ve una singular cabellera rubia…pues digo singular porque en Japón es algo inusual ese tipo de tono. Bueno no nos detengamos en estúpidas divagaciones o cosas por el estilo.

-hey Naruto idiota ¿qué coño haces ahí?-gritó de pronto alguien

El aludido volteo hacia la persona que gritó su nombre

-¿eh? ¿De qué hablas sasuke?-preguntó el rubio algo ido en las nubes, pues se notaba en su voz que se encontraba en una ensoñación andante

-mírate dónde estás situado idiota!

-a lado de barney-y si el dinosaurio morado de dudosa sexualidad estaba justo al lado de él

-eso ya lo sé…espera dices barney?-dijo sasuke con los ojos brillosos y con una cara más parecida a la psicosis

-mmmsé-no le dio mucha importancia

-oh! barney barney barney!- Comenzó sasuke a saltar alrededor del dinosaurio parlante (solo imagínenselo XD)- soy tu mayor admirador barney…tengo todos tus discos y posters de promoción…el bóxer que llevo puesto ahora tiene tú cara! así que dame tu autógrafo!

-si amiguito gay!-contesto el dinosaurio

La sonrisa se le borro al instante, el rubio al ver la expresión de su amigo soltó grandes carcajadas

-QUE HAS DICHO MALDITO DINOSAURIO AFEMINADO! REPITEMELO SI TIENES H..!-poco le faltaba a sasuke para matar al pobre dinosaurio si no hubiera sido por la intervención del rubio

Minutos después ambos jóvenes se encontraban en la cafetería de la esquina, ese era su sitio de encuentro después de salir de clases en la universidad.

-venga sasuke no vale que lo sigas ocultando… ¿de verdad tienes los bóxers de barney?-comenzó hablando el rubio…era el que más disfrutaba la situación.

-no me jodas! ¿Y qué coño dices? Eras tú el que estaba en la marcha gay!

-¿era una marcha gay? ¿En serio?-preguntó el rubio asombrado, puesto que había estado demasiado distraído como para darse cuenta de que estaba en medio de una

-sí! ¿Y tú qué hacías ahí?

-ah! si ya me acordé! La vi sasuke la vi!-dijo emocionado

-¿a quién viste?

-a la chica que me roba el sueño ahhh-suspiró como tonto enamorado. Pobre iluso

-¿hablas de la chica que me presentaste de lejos la otra vez? ¿Qué ya te la quieres llevar a la cama? pues eso es lo que haces cuando conoces a una chica

-no con ella es diferente, así que no digas nada de mis relaciones cuando ella venga ¿te quedo claro? amiguito de barney.

Sasuke prefirió ignorar ese comentario y solo preguntó -¿va a venir?

-sí. Ella viene todos los días a esta cafetería así que en unos cuantos minutos tengo la oportunidad de volverla a ver-apoyo una mano en la mejilla y volvió a suspirar

-y ¿qué harás? ¿Te le acercaras? o ¿te la vas a quedar viendo como soquete?

-no. estoy decidido! Hoy le voy a hablar y si la cosa marcha bien le pediré una cita

-algo me dice que no te irá bien

-eres todo un pesimista emo gay de mierda

-ý tú eres un puto que se anda enamorando de toda falda que ve

-oye no es mi culpa! Las mujeres son demasiado hermosas y ellas tampoco pueden resistirse a mis encantos

-¿Qué encantos? ¿Rascarte el trasero mientras duermes?

-idiota!

Se miraban con rayos en los ojos, pero no duro mucho tiempo, pues la campana que avisaba la entrada de un cliente los hizo salir de su guerra de miradas.

Ahí estaba ella… tan perfecta como siempre, con su cabello azulado prolijamente recogido y con unos lentes que ocultaban esos ojos hermosos tan parecidos a las estrellas del cielo, llevaba los libros en la mano pegados al pecho…todo el aspecto de una universitaria.

A Naruto casi se le paraliza el corazón al verla…era simplemente hermosa

-ya está aquí…

-¿por qué tiene lentes?-fue lo único que preguntó el pelinegro, las otras veces que la había visto no llevaba lentes

-no lo sé…pero la hacen ver intelectual…voy hablar con ella… deséame suerte-se levantó del asiento en dirección a la muchacha que se encontraba al frente de la caja, dándole la espalda

-como sea

Naruto iba con el corazón en la mano, practicando mentalmente lo que iba a decir cuando la tuviera en frente _"oye nena pasemos un buen rato ¿quieres? no eso no…con ella no puedo usar ese método… ¿hola me conoces? estudio contigo en la misma facultad….esa puede funcionar…así que vamos tú puedes Naruto! No te me abochornes! no es la primera vez que lo haces, así que saldrá perfecto…demuestra lo hombre que eres!"_todo lleno de positivismo se encamino hacia la chica, estaba más seguro que antes, ninguna chica podía resistírsele y ella no sería la excepción y si se ponía difícil, insistiría hasta obtener el preciado sí.

Estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, su respiración se volvió agitada, las manos le sudaban ¿Dónde había quedado el hombre seguro de sí mismo? ni el mismo lo sabia…pero ya no había marcha atrás…

-ho…-solo pronunció eso. Fueron dos problemas para aquella situación

1. su incapacidad para hablar debido a los nervios

2. una chica se le había acercado…al parecer su amiga

…(palabras de Naruto)

-hola!-saludó la chica a la otra joven que recién había llegado

-hola mi vida-la otra chica se le acercó y la besó…en la boca

Una bola de paja cruzó por los pies del rubio, se quedo congelado y con la boca abierta ante esa escena. Si hubiera un terremoto, estaba seguro de que sería incapaz de moverse, los pies le quedaron clavados en el suelo.

Sasuke que presenció toda la escena, no pudo hacer más que…

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**Hola! Este es mi nuevo fic estará en M porque… bueno…quizás ya tengan una idea del por qué estará aquí…les aviso no habrá escenas de lemon con personas del mismo sexo porque ni si quiera puedo hacer entre heteros, pero bueno ustedes me dicen si les gustó y si se merece una conti…aunque me voy a sentir rarita si la continuo. NO ES YURI!**


	2. Chapter 2

**holaaaaaaaa volví a los años, por favor no me maten, tengo mis razones pero sé que no merezco perdón por hacerlos esperar. Espero que me perdonen y que sigan leyendo mi fic. Una aclaración se que dije que no será yuri, bueno si será pero solo un poco, no va haber intimidad entre personas del mismo sexo, pues eso me traumaría de por vida. Espero que les guste la idea y si tiene algún reclamo no duden en hacerlo. **

**Capitulo 2**

Un beso

Un beso

UN BESO CON OTRA MUJER!

Eso no podía estarle sucediendo a él, a sasuke quizás pero no a él, es cierto que no había sido un santo y que rompió muchos corazones…pero esto era más que un castigo, al fin había llegado a su vida la mujer perfecta y esta resulta que prefería el agujero y no el palito…SU PALITO!

-solo a ti te pasan estas cosas, no hay duda rebosas en sal-dijo sasuke, mirándolo con lástima desde su asiento

-TU CALLATE! Además quizás solo sean amigas muy cercanas o algo así, tu sabes cómo son las mujeres-se trataba de convencer en vano

-ve la realidad idiota, ya llevan como cinco minutos besándose y creo que vi una lengua. Si es que son amigas pues yo quiero esa clase de amistad con ella

-ya lo sé ya lo sé-se agarró la cabeza desesperado- crees que no las estoy viendo, me enferma verlas así! Me enferma ver a la mujer que supuestamente amo con otra, que patético ni si quiera es el otro.

-si como sea y bien

-y bien ¿qué?

-¿ahora qué harás?

-pues nada ¿Qué puedo hacer ante lo que estoy viendo?

-es cierto no puedes hacer nada-bostezó el pelinegro- ya olvídala, vámonos de juerga hoy en la casa de shikamaru, te follas con a unas cuantas chicas y listo.

-sí creo que mejor hago eso…pero sasuke no sabes cuantas ilusiones me hice con ella, incluso hasta llegue a pensar que era la indicada para mi

-no hay indicada para ti, lo siento amigo el destino te odia

-sí como a ti te gusta barney ¿por qué no lo invitamos y te le echas encima?

- lo que viste allá afuera, fue un error, por favor a mi gustarme ese estúpido dinosaurio-comenzó a sudar frío y a silbar distraídamente

-sasuke vi tus bóxer y estos tenía estampados en todo el trasero la cara de barney

-¡¿qué acaso me espías gay de mierda? ¿Acaso mucha mujer te ha trastornado el cerebro?

-sasuke se los mostraste a barney

-no tienes pruebas!

Naruto en ese momento sacó su celular y le mostró a sasuke la foto que le había tomado junto a barney

-¿qué más pruebas quieres?

-escúchame bien imbécil, si esa foto sale más allá de tu celular, vete despidiendo de tu inútil entrepierna ¿te quedo claro?

-no...Barney tiene un ojo chueco en este dibujo ¿lo ves?-dijo Naruto viendo su celular, no había escuchado la amenaza que le hizo sasuke

-olvídalo quieres

-bahhhhh eres un sope-Naruto vio hacia donde se encontraba su "gran amor" la veía sonriente a lado de ella, con las manos agarradas, ignorándole por completo _claro! Si ni sabe que existes_

-ya olvídala de una buena vez, esa mujer u hombre o lo que sea, está vetada para ti

-pero solo mírala sasuke es tan bonita! Por qué una mujer tan bella como ella tuvo que escoger equivocadamente, cuando es obvia que si no fuera por esa intrusa yo ya me la estuviera fo…

-mmm su "amiga" no está nada mal, claro si le quitas ese estilo de hombre-dijo sasuke observando a la mujer que estaba sentada al lado de la chica de hermosos ojos, esta era de piel pálida como la otra, su cabello era de un color tan extraño, pues este era rosa y sus ojos eran verdes, una combinación perfecta para su palidez traslúcida…era bonita aunque no tenía muchos pechos como el mujerón que tenia al lado…pero tenía una belleza extraña que atraía inclusive hasta el, que por extraño que fuera, pues nunca se había detenido en observar a una mujer, solo se limitaba a lo físico se la encontraba mirando, pero ese aspecto marimacho no la hacía resaltar entre las demás_ "una mujer como ella debe resaltar sus atributos"_

-oye sasuke ¿Qué tanto miras?

-¿eh? ¿Qué decías?

-ah ya te veo picarón-le pegó en el mentón a modo de juego- con que la mujer que arrebató a mi mujer te atrajo ¿Quién lo diría?

-no digas pendejadas! Hay que darle al césar lo que es del césar, la chica es bonita, pero solo eso, además parece hombre, si quisiera salir con un hombre para eso me vuelvo gay. Solo es una chica común y corriente

-como digas ¬¬

-ya es tarde-Naruto consultó con su reloj y se levantó de la mesa

-¿para qué?

-tengo que hacerle una visita a alguien

-¿vas a ir a ver a la esposa del profesor de teoría económica?

-si ya lo sabes ¿para qué coño preguntas?

-Naruto tu no cambias ¿no? hace un momento estabas que te morías porque la chica que supuestamente amas esta con otra y ahora me sales con esto

-ey tengo que consolarme con algo y no voy a recurrir al celibato…además esa mujer es muy ardiente y su esposo hoy vuelve tarde, no pienso desaprovechar la oportunidad de buen sexo

-te van a pillar uno de estos días

-no lo creo somos muy discretos

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-AHHHHHHHH NARUTO AHHHHHHHHH MAS SIGUE! SIGUE-se escuchaba el grito de una mujer por todo el vecindario

-YA VOY QUE SOLO TENGO UNO!-Naruto penetraba con fuerza a la mujer bajo suyo, provocándole espasmos de placer. Aquella mujer era muy buena en lo que hacía, de las muchas con las que se había acostado, era la única que lograba dejarlo satisfecho,

-SIGUE! NO PARES!-la mujer clavó sus uñas en la espalda del rubio

-ey cuidado no dañes el producto! Otras mujeres verán eso- dio la última embestida y ambos llegaron al clímax.

Horas después de la desbordante pasión de los amantes, Naruto se encontraba parado frente a la cama, abrochándose el pantalón, aún no se había puesto la camisa.

-¿te vas tan pronto Narutin?- dijo la mujer que yacía desnuda en la cama, cubierta de sábanas ligeras

-el profe ya ha de venir y si me ve de seguro que meta y me deja de año

-mmm aburrido, no te gusta correr riesgos

-no si se trata de mi educación

-está bien, mi esposo se va de viaje este fin de semana…no se quizás puedas quedarte en mi casa y tu sabes…

-no lo sé, déjame pensarlo, no eres la única que tengo en mi agenda, de seguro me reclamaran por la especial atención que te estoy dando-se abrochó el último botón de la camisa

-ja! algún día pagarás por lo que les haces a esas pobres chiquillas…te enamorarás y sufrirás

-ya lo hice y no me dio resultado ¿me ves sufriendo?

-¿tú enamorarte? ja no me hagas reír, es más creíble que los cerdos vuelen a que tú te haigas enamorado, tu eres un perro de faldas, no eres hombre de una sola mujer, siempre vas a querer mas de todas, pobre chica debe de estar sufriendo!

-no creo que sea pobre…yo soy el pobre que sufre!

-si como no, te aplaudo por eso

-pero como te dije no dio resultado, quizás tengas razón una mujer no es suficiente para mí- dicho esto salió de la casa.

Revisó su celular y vio que tenía 40 llamadas perdidas, la mayoría de mujeres y unas cuantas de su amigo gaara. Marcó el número que mostraba la pantalla y espero a que lo atendieran.

-¿aló Gaara? si soy yo Naruto, ¿para qué me has llamado? ¿Una fiesta? me parece bien ¿a qué hora es? descuida no faltaré-sonrió de lado. Hoy se iba a divertir

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hinata estaba en la biblioteca arreglando los últimos libros que le faltaban, ya era algo tarde, hace media hora que la biblioteca había cerrado y ella aún seguía allí, no podía evitarlo era una adicta al trabajo.

-uf por fin terminé, bueno creo que ya es hora de irme, Sakura se molestará mucho si no llego a tiempo.

Cogió su abrigo del estante y salió por la puerta de atrás, la aseguro con llave y se fue caminado por la acera. Aquella parte era solitaria cuando era de noche y era peligroso para una mujer andar sola por ahí aquellas horas, siempre habían casos de asaltos, secuestros y de violaciones, una frio espeluznante recorrió su espalda, solo de imaginárselo, se le revolvía el estómago.

Pasó por un callejón estrecho, muy oscuro, tenía miedo de pasar por ahí, pero era la única forma para cruzar la otra calle y tomar el ten que la llevaría a su departamento. Respiró hondo y siguió su marcha hacia el callejón.

El pánico se apoderaba de ella con cada paso que daba, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera encontrarse estando allí. Así que aceleró más sus pasos, ya podía ver la salida y eso significaba que pronto estaría segura. De repente una mano tapó su boca y la estampó con brusquedad hacia la pared, provocándole un fuerte dolor de espalda

-dame todo lo que tengas-le habló el hombre al oído, Hinata solo asintió asustada, era mejor no poner resistencia.

-a-aquí tiene- le entregó su cartera- por favor déjeme ir ahora

El hombre la miró de abajo hacia arriba, estudiando su cuerpo. La miro con lujuria y se relamió los labios- pensándolo bien, también te quiero a ti-la volvió a amordazar contra la pared-así que más te vale que no pongas resistencia porque te mato si lo haces- le dijo mientras le enseñaba el puñal escondido en su abrigo de cuero. Hinata estaba asustada, no podía ni si quiera moverse por el miedo y por la presión que ejercía el hombre en su cuerpo.

-suéltame! No me toques!-Hinata gritó removiéndose desesperada- por favor que alguien me ayude!

-cállate o te mato!-pasó el cuchillo por su níveo cuello-¿quieres que corte esa hermosa piel?-lamió su cuello, Hinata sintió repugnancia. El hombre puso una de sus manos en los muslos, acariciando con descaro la piel de la muchacha mientras que la otra tocaba sin pudor sus senos. Hinata soltaba pequeñas lágrimas y dejó escapar un grito de miedo, al sentir que aquel hombre dirigía su mano hacia su intimidad ¿acaso estaba pérdida?

Comenzó a rogar en su mente a kami para que la ayudase, al parecer sus oraciones fueron escuchadas, porque en un parpadeo vio al hombre tirado en el piso con la nariz sangrando.

-¿Qué le estabas haciendo a esta mujer?-vio que su salvador, pateaba con fiereza a su agresor-CONTESTA INFELIZ! QUE LE ESTABAS HACIENDO?- más patadas le siguieron una tras otra. El ladrón estaba gravemente herido y en un momento desesperado por salvar su vida, salió corriendo dejando tirado su bolso de mano. El hombre cogió el bolso, se acercó a ella y se lo extendió.

-toma esto es tuyo-le dijo con una sonrisa o lo que intuía como una sonrisa, pues no podía verlo por la oscuridad

-gracias…muchas gracias tenía miedo de lo que pudiera hacerme

-este sitio es muy peligroso ¿qué hace una mujer por aquí a estas horas?

-yo…vengo de mi trabajo

-pues deberías saber que este lugar es muy conocido por situaciones como la que viviste hace unos minutos.

-lo sé…debo tener más cuidado para la próxima vez

-te acompaño hasta la estación-le ofreció amablemente el chico

-muchas gracias-Hinata estaba más que agradecida

Los dos salieron de aquel callejón y ya se encaminaban hacia la parada del tren, pero Hinata aún no le había visto el rostro, pues él se encontraba unos pasos más atrás de ella…tenía que agradecerle pero mirándole a los ojos.

Llegaron hasta la estación y Hinata se volteo para ver a su salvador y despedirse de él, pues su tren saldría en unos cuantos segundos

-muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí-le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, y fue ahí donde lo vio, era rubio, de hermosos ojos azules, piel bronceada y tenía tres extrañas marcas a ambos lados de la mejilla que le daban un aspecto zorruno…se quedo sin aliento…el chico era muy guapo…si fuera de otra forma le habría pedido su número…pero él o más bien dicho ellos no formaban parte de sus gustos

-ah sí de nada- vio que el chico se quedo pasmado al verla- t-tu t-tu- el chico la apuntó con el dedo, su cara era de sorpresa- t-tu

-¿nos conocemos?-dijo Hinata, le parecía haberlo visto en alguna parte, pero no podía recordar en donde-

-ah…ah…ah-al chico le faltaba la respiración, iba a decir algo, pero el pito de un carro lo interrumpió

-oe dobe sube rápido no tenemos toda la noche para esperarte, nos esperan las garotas!-gritó sasuke desde el carro, venía acompañado de Gaara y shikamaru.

Naruto solo volteo un momento para verlos y cuando volteo su mirada hacia ella…ella ya no estaba…se le había escapado la oportunidad de poder hablarle ¿pero que le pasaba? cada vez que la veía se comportaba como un crío en su primera cita y el ya no era ni un crio en esos temas

-¿te mueves o qué?

-si ya voy- se dirigió hacia el coche con la cabeza agachada _perdí mi oportunidad _T-T

**Bien hasta aquí, me sentí sucia al escribir ese intento de lemon, ya se me pasará y bien que opinan ¿les gusto? merece un review ¿habrá sasusaku? eso depende de ustedes mi queridos lectores, como verán ya fue el primer encuentro real entre Naruto y Hinata, lo que se viene esta buenísimo, así que no se olviden de enviarme sus comentarios, para saber si les gusta o no mi fic.**

**Muchas gracias a:**

**Hinata-sama 189, Tenshou Getsuga, Stefany bm, Namikaze rock, Lady kuroiko, enma-naruhina. Muchas gracias de veras, sus reviews son la mejor medicina para mi inspiración, muchas gracias espero verlos en el capitulo. No se olviden de comentar**

**Que tengan un buen día **


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaaaaaaa a los años con esta historia ¿no? disculpen la demora creo que ya muchos sabrán el por qué, pero aquí estoy nuevamente cumpliendo con ustedes y espero poder contar con su presencia, ya no los aburro más y a leer**

**1**

**2**

**3**

**Capítulo 3**

Siempre perdía la oportunidad, no había duda su destino no era con ella. Se dirigió pesadamente al auto, ya se le pasaría con una noche de juerga y mujeres a su disposición.

Durante el camino todos conversaban de cosas triviales, chiflando a cualquier mujer que pasaba sea joven o sea vieja, lo hacían simplemente para fastidiar. Naruto no tomaba parte en las jugarretas, el solo pensaba en la morena que dejó atrás hace unos cuantos minutos, cómo la deseaba! Sabía que su sed de ella no menguaría hasta no tenerla, pero aquello era imposible, esa mujer no lo miraría ni por más que se le ofrezca desnudo y cubierto de chocolate.

De pronto sintió un fuerte manotón al costado de la cabeza-despiértate atontado! Ya llegamos-era sasuke, hace rato que ya había parqueado el coche y al ver que el rubio no se movía, no le quedó de otra que tomar esa medida.

-Eres idiota o que! Eso me dolió puto animal-se sobaba de forma exagerada la parte afectada

-ya deja de ser niña Naruto-dijo Gaara

-cállate!- Naruto observó el lugar y se sorprendió al saber en qué sitio se encontraban-Oigan esta es la dirección de mi departamento! ¿Qué cojones hacemos aquí?- había estado tan despistado que no se había dado cuenta que se dirigían hacia su departamento (dahhh)

-aquí será la fiesta ¿qué no te lo había dicho?-preguntó inocente sasuke

-NO!

-ah…pues aquí será la fiesta-dijo shikamaru

-p-pero ¿la fiesta no era en la casa de Gaara?

-porque mi departamento está en remodelación, se lo dije a sasuke hace días ¿Qué no le dijo?

-no-miró con rabia al azabache que silbaba con disimulo

-jejeje ¿en serio? ups se me pasó por completo…en serio ¿no te lo dije?

-IDIOTA! Además no tengo algo preparado, mi nevera está totalmente vacía y las últimas botellas de cerveza me las bebí anoche.

-ey para el carro… tu tranquilo ya tenemos todo preparado ¿por quién nos tomas?-dijo Gaara- mi hermano traerá el licor, nada de cervezas eso es para bebés y creo que Lee traerá a las chicas.

-¿el cejudo? estás demente! Lee no sabe distinguir entre una mujer y un hombre vestido de mujer ¿acaso no recuerdas la despedida de soltero de tú hermano?

-ushh ni me lo recuerdes, el idiota trajo al servicio de travestis, pero ya lo dejé advertido así que por su bien **eso** no tiene que volver a pasar.

-espero… ¿tú hermano vendrá? ¿Su mujer lo deja asistir a este tipo de fiestas?

-nahh esa mosquita muerta cree que estamos en un juego de cartas. No hablemos de cosas inútiles y mejor organicemos todo para la fiesta.

-bueno ya que-dijeron todos

Minutos después llegó kankuro con el licor y lee con las mujeres, para su suerte está vez había escogido bien. El departamento se llenó de gente a los pocos segundos, algunos conocidos y otros pues colados, claro siempre y cuando vengan acompañado de una chica bonita.

La fiesta se había animado, todos bebían y bailaban. Había mujeres bailando en un improvisado tubo haciendo de strippers y los hombres que miraban embobados cada uno de sus movimientos. También había parejas besándose a más no poder en el piso del departamento. Qué más se podría decir de una fiesta de universitarios con hormonas alborotadas.

-vaya la fiesta se ha encendido-dijo Lee

-si al parecer y veo que esta vez has tenido buen ojo cejotas, las chicas son unas bellezas-Naruto le guiñó a un grupo de mujeres que se encontraba en la esquina del cuarto.

-miren ahí viene Sai y parece que no viene solo-dijo Gaara. Y era cierto, por la puerta apareció el moreno acompañado de dos mujeres una en cada brazo, no hace falta decir que las mujeres dejaban sin aliento a cualquiera, pues ambas poseían cuerpo de infarto, ya saben prominentes pechos y caderas anchas.

-si ¿Quiénes serán esos dos bombones?-dijo sasuke- ey Sai ¿qué no presentas a tus amigas?

El aludido se volteó y cuando lo hizo gran sorpresa se llevó sasuke al ver quiénes eran las chicas que lo acompañaban.

-Degenerado de mierda ¡¿qué coño haces con mis hermanas?

-ah! Hola cuate-dijo simplemente Sai haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz

-¿y ustedes qué mierda hacen aquí?- se dirigió a las dos chicas

-ayy sasuke-chan también queremos divertirnos y Sai dijo que nos llevaría si hacíamos cositas con él

-¿c-cositas? espérenme un ratito- tomó a Sai del cuello de la chaqueta y lo comenzó a zangolotear- ¿Qué tipo de cositas le vas hacer pervertido? no te metas con mis hermanas! ellas son puras, castas y virginales y llegaran así al matrimonio.

-jajajaja- Naruto rió de buena gana

-¿y tú de qué te ríes animal?

-¿puras, castas y virginales? por favor sasuke hasta yo me he acostado con ellas y al mismo tiempo, deberías estar orgulloso son muy buenas-les sonrió sensualmente, ganándose sonrisitas por parte de ellas.

-¿QUE? ¿QUE HAS HECHO QUE? ¿CUANDO DONDE Y COMO?

-pues… ¿te acuerdas esa vez que entraste a mi cuarto y me encontraste con dos bultos debajo de las sábanas?

-sí

-pues esa vez no fue, pero de que paso… paso-decía tranquilamente el rubio, ni si quiera prestaba atención al aura roja que desprendía el azabache, contaba la historia como si tratara de cuentos de Peter Pan (realmente es estúpido!)

-IMBECIL DE MIERDA! ESTA VEZ TE CORTO EL PENE!

-uhh creo que me llaman-Naruto salió corriendo de las garras de sasuke, era mejor mantenerse lejos de él por un buen rato.

Salió por un momento al balcón y se encontró a alguien allí, su sexto sentido le decía que esa silueta pertenecía a una mujer, así que se acercó galante a ella. La chica era hermosa, tenía el cabello rubio claro, su piel era pálida y sus ojos eran hipnóticos, pues eran una extraña combinación de cárdeno con algo de lila. Llevaba puesto un revelador vestido azul, este era corto con escote en v y tenía descubierto la espalda… ella le hacía recordar a alguien ¿pero a quien?

-vaya ¿por qué una mujer tan hermosa está tan sola?-Naruto hizo uso de sus técnicas de seductor, la muchacha solo sonrió

- ¿por qué tan callada? ¿Te gusta la fiesta?

-podría decir que sí Naruto-la mujer lo miró directamente a los ojos

-¿te conozco? ¿Por qué yo no sé tu nombre? ¿Me lo darías para asegurarme?

-soy de tu facultad Naruto ¿no sabes quién soy?

-mmm la verdad no

-soy Shion-dijo coqueta la chica

-ahhhh…si Shion _"¿quién coño será Shion?"_ ¿Quieres bailar?

-pues me encantaría hacer algo más privado-le susurró al oído, Naruto rió sensual ante el ofrecimiento, se lo estaba dando en bandeja de plata! _"bien otra noche de buen sexo"_

-pues entonces te encamino a mi cuarto-pasó una de sus manos por la espalda desnuda de la chica y ambos subieron por las escaleras que conducía al cuarto del rubio.

Mientras tanto en la fiesta…

Sasuke no estaba disfrutando para nada la fiesta y todo por culpa de Sai y sus hermanas, no podía divertirse porque tenía que mantenerlos vigilados, al mínimo descuido Sai podría ser capaz de llevárselas a algún cuartucho de hotel. No quería reconocerlo pero era demasiado sobreprotector con ellas.

-ya déjalos sasuke tú también fuiste joven-Gaara estaba al lado del azabache, miraba con pena el triste estado de su hermano que yacía semidesnudo en el piso y con dos mujeres encima.

-¿está bien lo que hace tú hermano?-preguntó sasuke, a pesar de que no era partidario de las reglas del matrimonio, consideraba que si llegaba la hora de sentar cabeza, por lo menos se tenía que respetar la unión.

-que haga lo que quiera, además su matrimonio no es ta tan bien que digamos

-¿se van a divorciar? pero si llevan solo dos años de casados.

-ninguno se aguanta…por lo menos eso es lo que me ha dicho kankuro, de ella no sé nada. Es tan santa qué juro que me dan ganas de…arrg es tan desesperante.

-¿Tanto la odias? ¿Qué ha hecho esa pobre mujer para qué merezca tu odio?-esta vez habló shikamaru

-su actitud… no me gusta que se haga la víctima, ella bien sabe de las andadas de su marido y aún así no dice nada

-me da pena Matsuri, es una buena mujer no se lo merece

-¿Qué están diciendo? Ya hablan como nenas, señores a la mujer no se le tiene que tener lástima, la mujer es arma mortífera a la mínima consideración que le tengas, esta te llena el alma de veneno.

-no es para tanto Gaara. Matsuri de verdad se ve que es una buena mujer, me da pena por él pequeño, no tiene la culpa de lo que están pasando sus padres ¿cuántos años tiene?

-año y medio…-dijo Gaara en un susurro- voy a salir un rato… y sasuke déjalos ya tranquilos ¿quieres?

-eso ni lo sueñes!-dijo sin despegar la vista del trío

Gaara salió del departamento y se dirigió hacia el ascensor. Una vez allí, se aseguró de que no hubiera gente cerca, sacó el celular y marcó el número tan conocido por él, espero unos segundos y…

-hola… muy bien…¿cómo está el niño? (¿?)

…

Había desorden por donde se mire, botellas de licor amontonados en la esquina, sostenes y camisas por aquí y por allá, la fiesta esta saliéndose de control.

Algunos estaban arrojando los adornos de la caza al suelo, había competencia de quien bebía más rápido, una improvisada piscina se había puesto en la cocina y usaban el candelabro como lianas para lanzarse desde esa altura, se podría decir que la altura era de unos 8 metros aproximadamente.

De pronto la alarma contra incendio se activó. A alguien se le había ocurrido la genial idea de prender una fogata en medio de la sala. El fuego se expandió rápido por todo el departamento, las mujeres salían despavoridas del lugar y algunos más osados se llevaban lo que quedaba de alcohol.

-Naruto si que se va a enojar…

Cuando sonó la alarma Naruto estaba tan concentrado en Shion que ni se dio cuenta, ya estaban desnudos, solo faltaba la penetración pero justo al momento de iniciar el acto, sintió agua en su piel. Alzó la cabeza y vio que caía agua dentro de la habitación ¿estaba lloviendo?

-¿agua?-dijo Shion-¿Naruto qué está pasando?-preguntó desconcentrada y algo frustrada por qué no decirlo, había esperado tanto tiempo para estar en la cama de ese rubio y justo cuando por fin lo estaba consiguiendo le salía con esto.

-no sé! LA ALARMA CONTRA INCENDIO!-Naruto salió rápido de la chica, medio se puso los pantalones y bajó hasta la sala. Pero lo que encontró no le agradó en lo absoluto.

La sala estaba totalmente destrozada, sasuke y shikamaru intentaban en vano apagar el fuego con sus camisas, pues no podían pasar hasta la cocina para coger agua, pues el fuego los tenía rodeados

-¿SASUKE QUE COÑO PASO AQUÍ?-Naruto se le unió en el vano intento de apagar el fuego

-un idiota hizo una fogata! Está avanzando hasta la cocina, hay que llamar a los bomberos

-no tengo mi celular, se quedó en mi cua…SHION-Naruto comenzó a buscar desesperado a la rubia, sintió pánico al ver que las escaleras se estaba desmoronando por completo- mierda Shion! Tengo que tratar de subir, Shion se quedó en el cuarto.

-no te preocupes por esa ¿era una rubia verdad?-preguntó shikamaru. Naruto solo asintió como respuesta-pues ya se ha ido, por cierto se la veía muy enojada.

Vaya esa chica sí que es rápida! Se dijo Naruto

-mi celular se desapareció por arte de magia cuando todos salieron corriendo ¿dónde demonios está Gaara? es el único que tiene celular aquí- sasuke estaba más que enojado, no solo se había perdido la fiesta sino que aparte sus hermanas y Sai no daban señales de vida _"ya verá cuando me lo encuentre"_

-no es justo! Cuando por fin no me había equivocado de chicas pasa esto ¿por qué kami por qué?-se quejaba Lee

-YA CALLATE ESTO ES TU CULPA POR INVITAR A PERSONAS DESCONOCIDAS

-pero si yo solo repartí las entradas al primero que veía en la u

-POR ESO MISMO! arrrrg mi departamento T-T

…

-vaya vaya, me voy por un segundo y me encuentro con todo en llamas-se escuchó la voz de Gaara por detrás en la puerta

-GAARA RAPIDO PRESTAME TU CELULAR!

-¿para qué?-Gaara abrazó poseso el aparato, todos quedaron sorprendidos por la actitud del pelirrojo, porque juraron que habían escuchado un pequeño gruñido cuando Naruto intentó quitárselo.

-debo llamar a los bomberos! Presta rápido!

-no! Los llamo yo-Gaara rápido marcó el teléfono-si…hola…no…no estoy llamando para cancelar el baile del tubo ¿Qué hacen usando la línea para ese tipo de cosas?...muy bien es en la avenida…

-y bien ¡¿para cuánto tiempo está?

-para diez minutos… Naruto mejor vete olvidando de tu colección de revistas porno y ¿dónde está kankuro?

-el idiota apenas vio fuego se fue con un par de chicas en quién sabe dónde y a hacer quién sabe qué

-_"imbécil"_-apretó fuertemente los puños hasta que estos se volvieron blancos

Minutos después…

Todos los cinco se encontraban sentados en la acera, miraban el fuego como si de juegos pirotécnicos se tratara, hasta hacían apuestas de cuánto tiempo duraría el fuego…excepto Naruto claro está, el rubio miraba con pesar su departamento destruido, tantos años que le costó convencer a sus padres para que lo dejaran vivir por su cuenta, se fueron al traste, de seguro que si ellos se enteraban de que estaba sin hogar, se lo llevarían a vivir de vuelta casa, y eso no era nada favorable, pues ya no se podía ir de juerga todas las noches y a él que le encantaba amanecerse en las discotecas filtre ando con cualquier mujer que se le presentara y lo peor de todo es que no podía llevar chicas a la casa, pues su madre tenía la rara costumbre de hacer preguntas algo **adelantadas** cuando llevaba una chica a la casa, como:

Imaginemos a un Naruto adolescente, sentado en el mueble junto a él se encuentra una jovencita más o menos de su edad. Frente a ellos se encuentran sus amorosos padres y su "querida" hermana mayor grabando todo con su celular los momentos más bochornosos. Pero eso no es todo, el verdadero problema empieza cuando su madre abre la boca…

-¿De dónde se conocen?-primera pregunta, cualquiera puede contestarla

-del colegio

-¿Ya tuvieron relaciones?

-MADRE!

- ¿Cuál fue tu primera vez?- le pregunta a la chica-porque me imagino que seguías virgen cuando mi hijo te desfloró ¿verdad?

-MADRE! ¿Por qué piensas que yo haría esto?

-porque te conozco hijito…y ¿piensan casarse? si es así ¿cuándo? me imagino que sabrás planchar, lavar y cocinar, porque mi hijo come por cuatro te lo advierto desde ahora

-madre…por favor

-¿cuántos hijos piensan tener?

-mamá basta ya!

-bueno bueno… ¿ya te dije que Narutin perdió la virginidad a los catorce años con la viejita de la biblioteca? ahhh que lindo debías haberlo visto, tengo hasta fotos ohhh tan tierno se lo veía emocionado! ¿No es así querido?

-si mi amor- y el padre que en nada ayudaba, solo afirmaba lo que su esposa decía

-y te acuerdas de la primera vez que compró condón ohhh tan tierno mi bebé-le pellizca de forma maternal la mejilla- pobrecito no sabía de que sabor comprarlos y fue todo una travesía para ponérselos jajaja mi niño tan hermoso.

NO definitivamente tenía que buscar otro sitio para vivir sin que se enteren, no podía volver a pasar por eso…no definitivamente no!

…

-y ¿ahora dónde vivirás Naruto? porque supongo que a la casa de tus viejos no piensas volver-le preguntó shikamaru

-ni m-muerto…-contestó nerviosos, hasta pálido se había puesto con solo recordar

-puedes quedarte en mi casa esta noche, pero solo por esta noche, me gusta mi espacio-ofreció Sasuke

-gracias…pero eso no es lo que me preocupa ahora, mis padres en cualquier momento me pueden caer y si no me ven instalado, me llevaran con ellos!

-ahh si cierto, hablando de tus padres, avisaron que venían a visitarte el domingo

-¡¿qué? ¿Y desde cuando sabes eso?

-desde hace dos semanas ¿no te lo dije?

-SASUKE! Estamos a cuatro días del domingo idiota! ¿Cómo puñetas le voy hacer para que crean que estoy bien? mi madre es muy sobreprotectora

-¿cuál es el problema? mañana buscas un departamento y listo

-como si fuera tan fácil

-descuida te ayudare a buscar uno

-Qué gran amigo! ¬¬

A la mañana siguiente, sasuke y Naruto estuvieron en la ardua búsqueda de un departamento para el rubio, para ya era medio día y no había ni un buen prospecto, algunos estaban en pésimas condiciones o los habitaban personas de dudoso estado mental, o muy bien estaban habitados por hermosas chicas pero con novios que parecían salidos de wf…no mejor era no meterse en problemas y con chicas así la tentación estaba a la orden del día.

Decidieron hacer un pare en la cafetería de la esquina.

-no hay nada ¿Qué voy hacer sasuke? estoy desesperado, ya puedo imaginar a mi madre llorando de felicidad porque he vuelto a casa-arrimó la cabeza en el asiento suspirando metódicamente.

-clámate…ya algo aparecerá-sasuke estaba leyendo el periódico, para ver si algo surgía, luego de varios segundos de pasar página tras página su vista se posó en un anuncio.

-oye idiota se necesita compañero de habitación, el departamento queda a dos cuadras de aquí

-¿en serio?-Naruto le arrebató de las manos el periódico, poco le faltaba para comérselo con la vista- es cierto! Por kami estoy salvado! Vamos sasuke, tenemos que ir antes de que alguien más se presente

-pero dice que tiene que ser buen compañía, educado, responsable, respetuoso y una cuantas reglas más

-¿y qué con eso?

-pues no tienes nada de lo que se requiere

-lo tengo todo! Así que levante ese trasero y andando

Se dirigieron hacia la dirección que indicaba el periódico, la zona donde estaba ubicado era acogedora y urbanizada, cerca de allí había un parque con un estanque de cisnes, se notaba que solo gente bien acomodada viva allí. Llegaron hasta la puerta del departamento, pero no tocaron.

-¿es el número correcto?-preguntó nervioso el rubio, esta podía ser su última oportunidad, sino lo conseguía tendría que decir "hola mami he vuelto"

-si…muy bien toquemos y veamos que tal es- llamaron a la puerta, unos minutos pasaron hasta que la persona abrió…y ¿adivinen quién era la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta? tengo opciones, voten por la correcta!

a.- Sakura

b.- Temari

c.- la hermana mayor de Naruto

d.- Hinata

d.- otro fulano/a

Si su respuesta es la a, están equivocados porque es la d (¿muy fácil verdad? cualquiera puede adivinarlo ¬¬)

La ojiperla se encontraba en la puerta, miraba curiosa a ambos chicos, su mirada se detuvo en el chico rubio.

-¿eres el chico de tren verdad?

A Naruto se le cortó la respiración y casi podía sentir como el corazón se le salía del pecho por la emoción, las palabras no le salían… ¿acaso era un sueño? la chica de sus sueños se encontraba frente a él y vivía en ese departamento…kami su suerte estaba cambiando.

-eh…eh sí sí soy yo- medio terminó de decir aquello y se quedó embobado viéndola. Hinata lo veía algo perturbada, pues su mirada daba algo de miedo…tenía algo de ¿pervertido?

-eh…bueno ¿se te ofrece algo?-sonrió cálidamente, eso mató al rubio que se vino en hemorragia nasal, tuvo que taparse la nariz para que no le saliera más sangre.

"_por kami ¿qué me pasa? parezco un crío, de seguro a de pensar que soy un idiota pervertido, pero no puedo parar de pensar cosas obscenas cuando la miro"_

-oh kami ¿te encuentras bien?-se le iba acercar pero una mano la detuvo

-es mejor que no te le acerques-dijo sasuke-en serio no te le acerques

-b-bueno ¿les puedo servir en algo?

-ah sí-sasuke le mostró el anuncio-venimos por esto

-¿ustedes quieren alquilar el cuarto?

-no…solo el imbécil de aquí-señaló al rubio que hacia lo posible por contener la sangre

-lo siento mucho, pero el anuncio está incorrecto

-¿cómo?-ahora preguntaba Naruto, se había recompuesto totalmente al escuchar aquello

-pues verás, ese anuncio lo pusimos para buscar compañera de cuarto

-¿pusimos?

-si mi novio y yo. Y aquí dice compañero, creí que el error se había resuelto, pero al parecer no…disculpen las molestias, pero solo se admiten chicas-Hinata ya iba a cerrar la puerta, pero el rubio se lo impidió poniendo la mano en el filo.

-no…no_-"piensa idiota si no lo haces la vas a perder"_- espera… yo…este SOY GAY

-¿QUE?

**XD **

**Hasta aquí el capítulo, si ya sé que se pasa de largo, disculpen, prometo que el próximo no lo será ¿les gusto? ¿Se merece un review? porfa denme uno no sean malitos, yo sé que los capítulos largos aburren, lo digo por experiencia pero porfa ¿sí? me dejan un review *-***

**Quizás tengas muchas preguntas que hacerme y me imaginó que muchas de ellas es: ¿con quién estuvo hablando Gaara? eso se sabrá más después, aunque creo que ya tienen sus teorías.**

**Muchas gracias a:**

**Selene-Moonlight****, ****hinata-sama198****, ****Hada-Aiko chan****, ****Namikaze Rock****, ****Leona Guarani Cullswa Uzumyuga****, ****stefany bm****, ****Lady Kuroiko****, ****Citrus-Gi****, ****eLisa **

**Gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra que les haya gustado la historia y disculpen por lo pobre de mi agradecimiento, pero mi tiempo es casi nulo, pero les agradezco de corazón la molestia que han tenido en leer mi fic y dejarme un comentario, trataré de actualizarlo lo más pronto posible, lo que el tiempo me permita, porque aparte tengo otras tres historias más, pero recuerden si ven que actualizo una de mis historias eso significa que las otras pronto serán actualizadas, por lo general siempre se lleva cinco o menos días.**

**Bueno se cuidan mucho y me avisan si hay faltas de ortografía lo hice súper rápido, son las 3:29 de la mañana y si me ven mi cabeza rueda yo no aprendo ¿verdad? jejej me gusta la adrenalina y mucho más cuando mi madre se levanta y ese miedo que sientes al verla con los rulos en la cabeza y con esa cosa verde en la cara ahhhh es emocionante, porque tengo que correr por mi vida jajaj ya no los molesto más. Muchos besos y abrazos**


	4. Chapter 4

**h-hola chicos…bum! Alguien le mete un balazo en la sien, sus sesos están todos revueltos en el suelo…pasan tres horas y revive "milagrosamente" (perdí una de mis cinco vidas T-T)**

**GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN**

**Bueeno ¿cuánto tiempo sin publicar? ¿Qué cosas no? Ok ok esta vez si me pasé, pero entiéndame chicos estaba pasando por momentos turbios, bueno aún sigo en eso, pero creo…CREO que las cosas están mejorando, les contaría todo lo que me pasa, pero tengo la leve sospecha que la cita me saldrá algo cara y no los quiero aburrir con mis quejas**

**Así que sin perder más tiempo aquí el cuarto capítulo…jejej iba a poner tercer pero ya me acordé que no iba por ahí XD**

**Capítulo 4**

-espera…yo… este SOY GAY

-¿QUE?

GAY

GAY

GAY

GAY!

-teme…te escuché la primera vez no era necesario que lo repitieras-hablaba entre dientes el ahora gay aspirante a farsante o era el farsante aspirante a gay (¿?) a su traumado amigo con serios complejos de disco de ochenta rayado.

-e-eres gay- dijo la pobre incauta, que por cierto no sabe que lo es, pero TODOS sabemos que SI lo es, aunque en su cara puede verse el sentimiento de duda latente ¿quién creería que ese chico lindo fuese gay? Y mucho menos si la primera vez que lo vio se había portado como todo un hombre defendiéndola.

Naruto percibió la escrutadora mirada de la incauta dudosa, como si quisiera comprobar con ese incómodo estudio (hablando de la mirada nada bien disimulada) algún indicio de "gaydad" por así decirlo_ "diablos no me cree…debo ser mas real" _pensó el gay falso.

- si lo soy! Me gusta ver barney y cuando era chico jugaba a las muñecas y me encantaba usar los vestidos de mi madre y fingir que era Gloria GAYnor.

"_un momento…barney, muñecas, vestidos… Gloria GAYnor"_ contaba sasuke con los dedos todo lo recién dicho por su "queridísimo" amigo (nótese la palabra entre comillas)

-MALDITO PERRO DESGRACIADO! HIJO DE LA VALIENTA P… DIJISTE TODA MI INFANCIA! ADEMAS SOLO JUGUE A LAS MUÑECAS UNA VEZ…UNA VEZ ¿TE QUEDO CLARO?-gritaba el chico con ex-complejos de Gloria GAYnor (aunque aún no sabemos si ex) mientras que con sus manos estrujaba sin compasión alguna la linda y carísima camisa marca Gucci, que por cierto era suya y no de su rubio amigo.

-calma sasuke calma…no tuve otra opción amigo, tu infancia era el ejemplo más gay que conocía…acaso no estás viendo las mirada que nos está echando, si sigue así pronto se dará cuenta…por kami sasuke que mal amigo que eres al no prestarme tus traumas psicológicos de la infancia, como siempre solo pensando en ti…me decepcionas sasuke me decepcionas- por si a las dudas ambos chicos se habían alejado a una distancia considerable del marco de la puerta.

…

-...en serio soy mal amigo?-sus ojos se volvieron brillosos de repente

-oiii… bueno solo un poquito. Pero hombre no es para que te pongas a llorar!-miraba a su "mal" amigo restregarse con no poca fuerza los ojos.

-que no estoy llorando bestia! _"por kami qué puñetas me pasa? Carajo no es de hombre llorar por pendejadas"_

-ehhh…oigan chicos ¿está todo bien allá?- dijo la incauta tratando de llamar la atención del gay falso y del mal amigo con ex-complejos de Gloria GAYnor y que por cierto gusta de barney.

-sí sí Hinata-contestó presuroso el rubio

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-ehhh _"mierda"_ tú lo mencionaste ¿acaso no te acuerdas?-dijo haciendo uso de una de las frases célebres del mal amigo que tenía a lado, que por cierto ojo NO está llorando, solo y únicamente se remojaba la vista.

-¿en serio? Uy que descuidada perdón…pero bueno si ese es el caso, tendría que hablar con mi novio.

-¿tú novio?-preguntó extrañado el disque gay, que al parecer estaba más concentrado bobeando y sangrando que ni tomó en cuenta que la incauta lo había mencionado antes.

-sí…vivo con mi novio y como pues ningún gay ha respondido antes nuestro anuncio, tendría que consultarlo con él…ehh podría esperar unos minutos para que lo despierte?

-sí claro por mí no hay problema- el rubio ya iba a pasar, pero la chica se lo impidió poniendo como barrera el brazo.

-ehh?

-disculpa…pero podría esperar afuera? Lo que pasa es que mi novio cuando recién se despierta…es un poco neurasténico y de seguro los golpeará si los ve dentro…jeje aunque no quiera admitirlo el odia a los hombres.

-ahh…s-si claro- dijo el gay falso temiendo por ese tan singular novio-odia hombres

-p-pero…si dices novio eso significa que es un hombre…no entiendo un hombre que odia a los hombres?-dijo el mal amigo ya recompuesto de las lágrimas que no eran lágrimas.

-ehh no exactamente.

-Hinata con quién hablas?- habló desde adentro (donde más dahh) una mujer pelirosa, vestía con camisa holgada y pantis estilo bóxer color negro, tenía claros signos de haber estado durmiendo, ya saben cabello enmarañado, marcas de sábana en la piel, ojeras bien marcadas y rastros de baba seca (ey que querían! que escribiera que estaba hermosísima?…puf hasta Madonna se ve así todas las mañanas) usaba la pared como soporte mientras se restregaba los ojos para sacar una que otra lagaña.

-Sakura-chan! Estaba por levantarte.

-ahh si buenos días- la chica dio un gran bostezo seguido de un eructo ahhh como todo un hombre (Que orgullo Sakura-chan! Quiero ser como tu *-*)

La chica o chico iba en dirección a la cocina, pero luego su visión algo mala debido a que recién se levanta se detiene en cierto par que está fuera, ojo y eso es porque más o menos ve el color amarillo en la puerta porque si no se hubiera ido de largo…pero segundos después todo su alrededor se vuelve más claro y se entera que ese punto amarillo no es solo un punto…ese punto es es…es un HOMBRE y lo peor que no era uno sino DOS.

En un rápido movimiento de manos, saca una pequeña pistola situada en sus muslos y dispara con la misma rapidez con que sacó el arma, sin ningún reparo sin nervios incrusta la bala en la pared, pasando esta por en medio del par, que por cierto estaba paralizado y presa del terror en la cara (y quién no!)

-el próximo tiro no fallo- dijo con la mirada más atemorizante que podía dar y ya lista para halar nuevamente el gatillo, pero la interrupción de su novia incauta frenó el final de la ya asegurada segunda bala en la cabeza del rubio gay o la del pelinegro mal amigo.

-Sakura-chan! Por kami por qué siempre tienes que hacer este lío cada vez que vienen hombres a la casa?

-y cómo coño quieres que me ponga si me levanto y lo primero que veo es a dos hombres parados en la puerta de mi casa!

-pero no es para que les caigas a tiros y por kami quítate ya esa mala costumbre de dormir con pistola ¿acaso es necesario?

-pues claro que lo es! y ustedes quiénes son y a qué mierda vienen?-dijo nuevamente dirigiendo su atención a los paralizados chicos próximos al infarto.

-Sakura-chan! No les hables así!-regañó la incauta a su novio/a-odia hombres con serios complejos de psicópata- ellos vienen por lo del alquiler del cuarto

-y a mí una mierda! Sabes muy bien que no soporto que hombres entren en mi propiedad, no sé porque mierda los has recibido.

-si me dejaras explicarte entenderías mejor

5 minutos después

-ahhh así que son gays-dijo una más calmada psicópata, sentada cómodamente en el mueble y bebiendo sorbos de su café oscuro- haberlo dicho antes casi los mato.

-estaba por decírtelo baka! Pero tú siempre de adelantada

-adelantado Hinata y que no se te olvide-dijo serenamente la psicópata odia hombres

-como sea y por cierto solo es gay el rubio ósea Naruto.

-es decir que el otro no lo es-sitúo su mano en dirección a la pierna, misma dirección donde se encontraba la pequeña arma.

-no! Espera si lo soy…lo soy-se apresuró en negar el mal amigo-cierto Naruto- buscó ayuda en su amigo, quien solo asintió pues aún no recuperaba el habla.

-entonces nos podremos llevar mejor…excepto tú-señaló al azabache

-yo? P-pero por qué? No acababas de decir nos?

-sí pero tú no estás en ese nos…tú no me das confianza

"_debería ser al revés" _pensó el acusado

-ahh Sakura no sé que voy hacer contigo-dijo la ojiperla

-amarme a que soy un amor?-le guiñó el ojo al rubio paralizado con la enfermedad de –no hablo porque me mata- (ohhh eso me recuerda a ussop)

-pero bueno no te quedes ahí parado y entra, si vamos a vivir juntos debemos tenernos confianza o no?

-e-entonces…me aceptan como compañero digo compañera?-dijo el rubio recuperándose de milagro de su enfermedad.

-claro…al menos que me estés mintiendo…no me estas mintiendo verdad?-dijo apuntándole en la sien con otra pistola mucho más grande que la anterior.

-no glup…por supuesto que no _"por kami cuántas pistolas tiene esta mujer?"_

-más te vale…y bueno puedes instalarte cuando puedas, por mi no hay problema la fecha

-en serio? Gracias no saben cuánto se los agradezco, me han salvado la vida _"y de verdad que lo hicieron…porque no tendré que vivir con mi madre yahuuu!"_-ehhh sería un problema si me instalo hoy mismo?

-para nada… y tú amigo también alquila?-dijo prestando atención al marginado chico

-no el solo me acompaña

-que bien, porque no pensaba darle el alquiler…así que ya te puedes ir

"_soy yo o esa chica me tiene bronca" _pensó el marginado

-que bien que se arregló el malentendido-exclamó feliz la incauta-…no les gustaría pasar a tomar chocolate y galletas?

"_ahhh Hinata es tan cálida y maternal…como la amo, se me hará difícil fingir todo el tiempo con ella…pero si puedo estar a su lado no me importa como sea lo haré"_

-si…muchas gracias mi amor-dijo distraído el iluso enamorado con aspiraciones a gay farsante

-perdón qué dijiste?-preguntó extrañada Hinata, retirando su mano presa de las grandes manos del rubio, que por cierto las había agarrado en su momento de ensoñación, mientras que Sakura ponía mirada de asesina en serie.

-eh? ¿Dije mi amor? Ohh no no no querida entendiste mal dije que olor! jajaj es que hasta acá me llega el olor de las galletas jujuju-dijo abanicándose exageradamente con las manos (Por poquitooo)

-cof cof… gay idiota-carraspeó a un lado sasuke ganándose por cierto una mirada asesina por parte del rubio

-ohhh bueno entonces pasen-dijo gentil la pobre ingenua dándoles permiso para que pasasen.

-sí Hinata hace unas galletas deliciosas! No eres normal sino repites así que rubito no seas cohibido y pasa- **la** hombre agarró de la mano al rubio y lo dirigió hacia la cocina, Hinata ya se les había adelantado. Pero antes de irse por completo cerró la puerta olvidándose "accidentalmente" del pelinegro mal amigo que se encontraba en el marco de esta. Obsequiándole de antemano un lindo sonrojo en la nariz y por poco una hemorragia debido a la "poquísima" fuerza que usara al cerrarla.

"_perraaa…sigo diciendo…soy yo o esa chica me tiene bronca"_-pensó el accidentado "accidentalmente"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-tito tito!-exclama feliz un niño que por su contextura pequeña podría decirse que no pasaba de los dos años. Se acercaba presuroso hacia el hombre que se encontraba en el portal de la cómoda casa… claro lo que sus pasos pequeños y sus caídas le permitían ir hacia su adorado "tito" que por cierto quiere decir tío.

-hola Dai- el hombre conocido por el pequeño como "tito" revolvió juguetonamente sus castaños cabellos en forma de choza. El niño sonrió ante el gesto de cariño aunque para algunos pueda verse como algo frío y tosco, pero esa era la única forma en que aquel tito podía expresarse con el niño- y dime que has estado haciendo? Aparte de hacer travesuras- levantó al niño y lo cargó, automáticamente el pequeño ciñó el cuello del hombre con sus bracitos.

-nopo-dijo el niño negando rotundamente con la cabeza

-nopo qué? Ahh has dicho no… con que nueva palabra eh?

-Dai…Dai hora de comer! Dónde te has metido?-dijo una voz, la de la madre del niño-

Los pasos se iban acercando más hacia ellos, el hombre instintivamente bajó al niño y regresó nuevamente a la postura que tenía al principio: la de hombre serio con sombrío rostro.

-Dai! Por qué la puerta está abierta?-dijo la mujer acercándose a esta ya dispuesta a cerrarla, pero entonces se percata de la prominente figura en el portal y la de su pequeño hijo "desaparecido"- Ga-aara-sama-susurró pasmada la mujer, pues no se esperaba su visita y menos si no estaba el marido en casa.

-deberías asegurar mejor esa puerta…Dai puede salir fácilmente-mencionó como siempre cuando se trataba de esa mujer con aquel tono frío tan conocido. El pequeño corrió hacia la cocina.

-…ah-ah s-si…la verdad no me di cuenta…muchas gracias por la anotación-sonrió de forma cálida- no le gustaría pasar a tomar algo?-invitó gentil como siempre.

-no he venido para visita Matsuri, así que seré breve… donde está tú marido tengo que entregarle algunos papeles, los hubiera enviado con mi asistente y así ahorrarme la molestia de venir, pero era necesario hacerlo personalmente.

-ohhh…bueno es que hay un problema con eso Gaara-sam…kankuro no está

-cómo que no está? Se supone que hoy es su día libre-preguntó extrañado el pelirrojo

-¿día libre?-preguntó aún mas extrañada la esposa- kankuro ayer me llamó diciendo que tenía que irse a un viaje de negocios.

-¿viaje de negocios? ¿Estás loca mujer?

-no Gaara-sama… kankuro me ha llamado ayer, a eso de las doce diciéndome que tenía que salir urgente a un viaje y que no volverá hasta dentro de dos días.

Gaara ya adivinando de lo que se trataba, enrojeció de ira apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se le volvieron blancos. El muy maldito se había largado a quien sabe donde por dos días y de seguro que iba acompañado de las zorras que tenía encima la noche anterior y la muy TONTA que se lo creía, no sabía con quién estaba más enojado si con el maldito infiel de su hermano o con la zonza cornuda.

-e-en serio?-tartamudeó por la ira, tenía que largarse ahora mismo de allí o terminaría haciendo algo de lo que se arrepentiría después.

-si…pasa algo gaara-sama?- aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso (por cierto no sé qué significa esa frase…alguien me podría decir el significado?)

-eres tonta o qué?- explotó al fin

-perdón?

-no te hagas que bien lo sabes

-saber qué?

-tú sabes lo que hace tu maridito a espaldas tuyas, lo que se me hace inconcebible es que seas tan alcahueta y le solapes su sinvergüencería

-perdón Gaara-sama pero yo no soy ninguna alcahueta, sé que kankuro jamás me engañaría si no lo he hecho yo porque tendría que hacerlo él?

-y todavía te haces la mosca muerta? Ja qué ironía! Tú diciéndome aquello, perfecto es todo lo que necesitaba saber, eres una perfecta c-o-j-u-da! Bravísimo te llevas el premio a la idiotez.

-sería POR FAVOR tan amable de salir de mi casa en este mismo instante-dijo ya irritada la mujer, con claras intenciones de aventarle la puerta en la cara si no se retiraba.

-descuida que ya me voy! Pero solo te advierto algún día se sabrá TODO me oíste TODO!- salió como alma que se lleva el diablo, azotando con gran fuerza la puerta.

"_Maldita mujer"_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un convertible negro A4 de Audi iba a gran velocidad por la carretera, digo a gran velocidad pues se pasaron cuatro rojas, dos pare y unas cuantas señales de tránsito.

-oh por kami qué suerte he tenido hoy!-decía un rubio a gran voz, que hacía de piloto del lujoso convertible A4 de Audi.

-si me imagino ¬¬*… idiota-decía su amigo copiloto sosteniendo un pañuelo a la altura de la nariz.

-oh sasuke! No me digas que todavía sigues resentido por lo que pasó en el depa…por kami que sensible…mira que ponerse así por un simple golpe accidental en la nariz.

-idiota todavía me sangra la nariz! Y no fue accidental! Yo sé que esa bruja lo hizo a posta, tienes que creerme esa chica me tiene bronca, no viste cómo me miró todo ese tiempo

-Sakura? Sasuke estás mal…además nos miró así a ambos.

-sí…pero te dejó de mirar así cuando le mentiste que eras gay…pero a mí me continuó mirando así hasta el final. Te lo juro amigo podía sentir que me castraba con la mirada.

-…barney te ha dejado muy sensible…pues a mí me pareció una chica…

-chico-corrigió el herido "accidentalmente"

-bueno un chico agradable

-claro es agradable cuando no te está apuntando con tremenda metralleta en la cabeza, amenazando en cualquier momento volarte los sesos.

-aish ya exageras… si solo era una pistolita

-UNA PISTOLITA! ESTAS CIEGO PENDEJO? La primera que sacó si admito que era pequeña pero la que me sacó cuando estábamos en la cocina…puahh jamás podré quitármelo de la cabeza.

-bueno bueno no estamos hablando de tus desventuras mi joven werther…sino de mi buena suerte del día de hoy…puedes creerlo voy a vivir con Hinata-chan? Estoy tan emocionado.

- si tan emocionado que la desnudas con la vista y ya la ves debajo tuyo... hurra!-exclamó con desgano

-siii es como vivir en un sueño, juro que si me muero ahora y me voy al infierno diré que tuve una vida plena.

-idiota no digas eso en plena carretera! No ves que yo también estoy aquí?-regañó el mal amigo accidentado.

-si si teme lo que digas- la "amena" conversación fue interrumpida por el timbre de un teléfono celular perteneciente al rubio-gay farsante que ejercía de piloto en el lujosísimo convertible A4 de Audi.

-aló? Si quién es?-pasaron unos segundos- MAMA! ¡¿Qué vas adelantar tú venida? Pero no que venias el domingo? ¿Qué mi dulce hermana me extraña y quiere verme? Me pones en una encrucijada madre! Pero bueno dime cuando vienes…QUE YA ESTAS EN EL AREOPUERTO? Y qué le habías dejado el mensaje a sasuke el día lunes?...madre espérate un momento DIJE UN MOMENTO MADRE!

-SASUKE GILIPOLLAS!

-¿qué no te lo había dicho?-dijo inocente el mal amigo con serios problemas de retención de mensajes y especialmente si estos van dirigidos para cierto rubio amigo suyo.

-NO!-Volvió a la llamada- A ti no madre! No te puedes quedar en un hotel? Que le habías dicho a sasuke que venías a hospedarte en mi departamento?

-MALDITOOOOO

Se escucha el estruendo de algo chocarse contra el concreto del puente de la no muy transcurrida carretera.

-MI AUTOOOO

Y allí en una carretera de Japón yacía el lujosísimo convertible negro A4 de Audi, cuyo dueño era cierto pelinegro mal amigo ah y por cierto la camisa carísima marca Gucci también sufrió daños aquella tarde.

**Y muy bien qué les pareció? Se merece un review? Por fis envíenme sus comentarios, se que los hice esperar un montón…pero plis no olviden esta historia que la he hecho con el sudor de mi frente, la verdad he quemado neuronas escribiendo este capítulo.**

**Muchas gracias de verdad muchas gracias a:**

**eLisa ****, ****Anita-Chan****, ****AriatneNamizake****, ****poison girl 29****, ****Namikaze Rock****, ****Selene-Moonlight****, ****Citrus-Gi****, ****aniyasha****, ****stefany bm****, ****bcbb1d5d**

**y ahora las preguntas de rigor:**

**¿Por qué parece que Sakura le tiene bronca a sasuke? Y ¿por qué será que este se olvida siempre de entregarle mensajes a cierto rubio muy amigo suyo? ¿Cómo le hará naruto para recibir a sus familiares en una casa habitada por lesbianas y el fingiendo ser gay? ¿Sus padres se lo creerán…en especial su madre? ¿y qué es lo que se descubrirá por parte de Gaara? ¿Matsuri será de verdad tan tonta como para no darse cuenta de la infidelidad de su marido?**

**Todas estas preguntas y muchas más se descubrirán en los próximos capítulos, así que no se lo pierdan…trataré de ser más constante en mis actualizaciones…lo prometo.**

**En cuanto a los que siguen mi otro fic "amor equivocado" pues la verdad no sé cuando pueda subir la continuación, pues si les soy sincera no sé ni cómo continuarlo y la verdad me daría pena dejarlo a medio talle, pues ese fue el primer fic que publiqué y no desearía que quede en el olvido como una historia inconclusa…así que les pido su apoyo, porque de verdad me estoy quedando corta de imaginación en este fic.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos por la espera y en serio lo siento por demorar tanto**


End file.
